dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
KAT-TUN
center KAT-TUN *'Nombre': KAT-TUN. *'Singnificado: '''Acrónimo de las iniciales de cada uno de los seis miembros. *'Número de miembros:' 4 chicos. *'Numero de Ex miembros:' 2 chico. *'Origen': Japon. *'Agencia': Johnny & Associates. *'Discográfica:' J-One-Records. *'Colores: Kamenashi Kazuya (Rosa), Taguchi Junnosuke (naranja), Tanaka Koki ( amarillo) , Tatsuya Ueda ( azul oscuro) y Nakamaru Yuichi ( morado). *'''Nombre de las fans: '''Hyphens (guión). En el concierto del 2010 Tanaka Koki dijo: ¿Siempre sereis nuestras hyphens? entonces nosotros siempre seremos KAT-TUN. Desde entonces las fans son las que "unen" KAT-TUN. Historia Banda japonesa formada el 16 de marzo de 2001 que debutó en el mercado discográfico japonés en 2006. Su debut fue marcado por el lanzamiento de su primer sencillo, álbum y DVD: Real Face, Best of KAT-TUN y Real Face Film, los tres derrotando los records de venta. Es una de las bandas más populares en Japón, siendo que sus 12 sencillos han logrado ganarse primer lugar en la lista Oricon de la industria de música japonesa. En los cuatro años de su vida en el mercado discográfico, KAT-TUN ha vendido un total de 6 millones de discos: 12 sencillos y 3 álbumes. thumb|250px '''2001-2005 KAT-TUN es un grupo popular de la industria musical japonesa de seis miembros. Fue formado originalmente el 16 de marzo del 2001, cuando el superior de los seis, Domoto_Koichi, de Kinki Kids , seleccionó a los jóvenes de los Johnny's Junior como bailarines para sus actuaciones. La primera aparición del grupo en la televisión nacional japonesa fue el 7 de abril del mismo año en el programa Pop Jam del canal NHK. El grupo iba cada vez más atrayendo la atención del publico Japonés (la mayoría siendo mujeres de un promedio de edad adolescente), hasta que la demanda fue tan enorme que estuvieron felizmente obligados a lanzar su primer concierto en 2002, titulado Okyakusama wa Kamisama - Concert 55min nin Ai no request ni Kotaete, que luego se realizó como un DVD. Desde entonces KAT-TUN participó en numerosos conciertos y obras pre-debut, algunas veces acompañado de sus superiores de la agencia, otras veces como grupo independiente. En el 2003 al 2004 la popularidad del grupo creció hasta al punto de participar en el programa Music Station con grupos que ya habían debutado, y formar parte común de los Johnny's Junior en el programa Shounen Club – un programa exclusivo de la agencia JE. En el 2005 KAT-TUN lanzó su primer DVD principal de uno de sus conciertos, titulado LIVE KAIZOKUBAN. Éste fue puesto como el DVD del año con más ventas en la lista Oricon. 2006 Pasaron cinco años antes que Johnny Kitagawa, el director de la agencia JE, hiciera una realidad el debút de KAT-TUN. En verdad, los seis miembros pensaban que se les había pasado la hora, ya que otros grupos de JE, como por ejemplo, NEWS fue formado en 2003 y debutaron oficialmente en 2004. El día 22 de marzo de 2006 KAT-TUN debutó con el sencillo Real Face, un DVD Real Face Film y el álbum Best of KAT-TUN. La popularidad del grupo es notable cuando se examina la cantidad de copias de cada uno de ellos que vendieron; Real Face: más de 1 millón de copias en menos de dos semanas, ganándose el primer lugar en la lista Oricon de la industria musical de Japón por tres semanas, que a propósito los transformó en el primer artista del milenio en lograr ése estilo de éxito. De su álbum se vendieron más de 500,000 copias dentro de una semana. El año 2006 el grupo embarcó en una gira nacional, realizando conciertos a través de todo Japón, terminando en la capital, Tokio, donde grabaron su segundo DVD (lanzado en 2007), Live of Real Face. En Julio del mismo año, KAT-TUN lanzó su segundo sencillo, SIGNAL, que nuevamente logro obtener primer lugar en la lista Oricon. 2007 Para promover este álbum, KAT-TUN nuevamente comenzó otra gira nacional, llevando el título Tour 2007 cartoon KAT-TUN II You. En abril del mismo año empezaron a participar en su propio programa de televisión, cartoon KAT-TUN, que salía al aire por la televisora NTV cada miércoles a las 11 pm, y cuyo capítulo final (153) fue transmitido el 24 de marzo del 2010, tras casi 3 años de transmisión. Akanishi volvió a Japón el 19 de abril, y Johnny Kitagawa le dío permiso exclusivo a los demás miembros de KAT-TUN para determinar si dejaban a Akanishi Jin formar parte del grupo. Por supuesto, KAT-TUN accedió, y el día siguiente este acto fue anunciado oficialmente a la prensa. El concierto en Sendai el 21 de abril, fue el primero en el cual apareció Akanishi, pero de forma informal, KAT-TUN lo llamó al escenario durante el bis, y Akanishi empezó a participar en el programa de televisión cartoon KAT-TUN desde el sexto capítulo. Durante el resto del año 2007, KAT-TUN lanzó dos sencillos más, Yorokobi no Uta 喜びの歌 en julio (tema para el dorama de Tanaka Koki, Tokkyu Tanaka 3 Go), y Keep the Faith en noviembre (tema para el dorama de Akanishi y Taguchi, Yukan Club). Los dos sencillos lograron obtener primer lugar en la lista Oricon. 2008 En febrero y mayo del 2008 el grupo lanzó LIPS y DON’T U EVER STOP respectivamente, los dos incluyendo DVD del making, y los dos ganando primer lugar de la lista Oricon. Casi a mediado de año, como ya de costumbre, lanzaron su tercer álbum y una gira de conciertos, el álbum llevando el nombre KAT-TUN III Queen of Pirates. 2009 En diciembre del 2008, en el programa musical Music Station, Kamenashi Kazuya anunció otro concierto en Tokyo Dome en mayo de 2009, donde iban a estar por siete días consecutivos. Esto luego fue cambiado a principio del año 2009 a ocho (partiendo desde el 16 hasta el 22), con tres días en Osaka y luego dos días más en Tokio. Todas las entradas para los conciertos en Tokyo Dome (440,000) se agotaron durante las primeras horas de venta. Volviendo atrás, el 11 de febrero KAT-TUN lanzó One Drop (fue el tema para el dorama Kami no Shizuku en la cual participó Kamenashi como el personaje principal], y en la misma fecha en marzo lanzaron RESCUE (fue el tema para el drama RESCUE ~ Tokubetsu Koudo Kyujotai en la cual participó Nakamaru Yuichi). Los dos sencillos lograron obtener número uno en la lista Oricon, significando que, en total, los diez sencillos de KAT-TUN han sido número uno, un récord que ha sido obtenido por Kinki Kids y NEWS, dos bandas de la misma agencia. El 29 de abril KAT-TUN lanzó su cuarto álbum: Break the Records: By You & For You. Durante la charla del último concierto (el 22 de mayo) en Tokio, fue anunciado que KAT-TUN va a empezar su gira nacional anual el 7 de julio. 2010 El 10 de febrero KAT-TUN lanzó su undécimo single Love Yourself Kimi ga Kirai na Kimi ga Suki para el drama en donde participa Kamenashi Kazuya Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge junto con "The D-Motion" promocionando la marca de celulares Docotomo DX ambas con video y making. El CD regular contiene: 1. love yourself 2. The D-motion + karaoke 3. Heart Beat 4. Love yourself + karaoke Este último también ha llegado a ser uno de los más vendidos nuevamente en el número uno de la lista Oricon. En mayo de este año, fue el lanzamiento del nuevo single Going!, con 3 ediciones: una normal y dos ediciones limitadas. La edición normal contiene los singles de Going! y Fall Down con sus pistas de karaoke. La edición limitada A contiene el single Going! y Smile; y también incluyó un DVD con el PV de Going! y su Making of. La edición limitada B contiene 3 singles: Going!, I don't miss U (Solo de Tanaka Koki) y Answer (Solo de Nakamaru Yuichi). Edición Limitada A 1 CD: 1. Going! 2. Smile 1 DVD PV Going! + Making of Edición Limitada B 1 CD: 1. Going! 2. I don't miss U (Koki Tanaka Solo) 3. Answer (Yuichi Nakamaru Solo) Edición Normal 1 CD: 1. Going! 2. FALL DOWN 3. Going! (Original Karaoke) 4. FALL DOWN (Original Karaoke) El single salió a la venta el 12 de Mayo del 2010. Going! es el tema musical de un programa de televisión japonés, "Going! Sports & News", famoso programa donde participa Kamenashi Kazuya como comentador deportivo de beisbol, este se transmite todos los domingos a las 11 de a noche (Mex/Col 9am) por Nihon TV. El programa comenzó transmisiones el sabado 3 de abril y se transmite tanto sabados como domingos. Tras largos meses de rumores con respecto a la supuesta salida de Akanishi Jin del grupo finalmente se anunció que después de concluida la gira que Jin realizaria en varias ciudades de los Estados Unidos Akanishi no retornaria al grupo. El 16 de Julio, la agencia informó que el próximo otoño se firmaria la separación definitiva de Jin ya que este deseaba emprender una carrera en solitario y que en caso de que no tuviera éxito el NO podría regresar a KAT-TUN. También declararon: "No queremos seguir arrastrando en esto ni a KAT-TUN ni a las fans del grupo" Finalmente concluyeron diciendo que no se cambiaría el nombre del grupo, conpuesta por las letras iniciales de los nombres de los seis miembros si no que la A, sería agregada de KAmenashi Kazuya. Miembros thumb|400px *Kamenashi Kazuya *Taguchi Junnosuke *Ueda Tatsuya *Nakamaru Yuichi Ex-Miembro *Akanishi Jin *Tanaka Koki Discografia 'Albums' 'Singles y Maxi Singles' 'DVD's' *'﻿2003 Okyakusama wa Kamisama - Concert 55 Man Nin Ai no Request ni Kotaete!! ' *'2005 KAT-TUN Live Kaizokuban ' *'2006 Real Face Film ' *'2007 Live of KAT-TUN "Real Face" ' *'2007 Tour 2007 Cartoon KAT-TUN II You ' *'2008 KAT-TUN Live Tour 2008 Queen Of Pirates ' *'2009 KAT-TUN Live Break the Records ' *'2010KAT-TUN WORLD BIG TOUR 2010' *'2012 KAT-TUN Live Tour 2012 Chain' T'emas para Dramas' *''Fumetsu no Scrum para Dragon Seinendan (2012) *''BIRTH para Yokai Ningen Bem (2011) *''Love Yourself'' para Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge (2010) *''Rescue'' para RESCUE (2009) *''ONE DROP'' para Kami no Shizuku (2009) *''LIPS'' para 1 Pound no Fukuin (2008) *''Keep the Faith'' para Yukan Club (2007) *''Yorokobi no Uta'' para Tokkyu Tanaka 3 Go (2007) *''Mokura no Machi'' de para Tatta Hitotsu no Koi (2006) *''Tsuki no Michi'' para'' Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo (2005) Series de televisión *'Hadaka no shounen. ( del 2001 al 2003)' *'Shounen club (en algunos capítulos).' *'Utawara (en algunos capítulos).' *'Cartoon kat-tun (04.04.2007) hasta el 24 de marzo del 2010.' *'Kat-tun no zettai manetaku naru tv (18.10.2011) 10 episodios en total.' *'Kat-tun no sekaiichi dame yoru ni (01.01.2012) al principio iban a ser dos especiales, pero en el tercer "especial" anunciaron que iba a ser un programa semanal.' Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *cartoon kat-tun Oficial *eRDM Galería Videografia PV *- Real Face '''PV' +''' Making Of DVD Real Face Film 22.03.2006 *- Signal '''PV + Making Of '''(promovieron la marca de teléfonos ''DoCoMo''.) 19.07.2006 *- YOU '''PV tema de Sapuri 2006 *- Bokura no Machi de PV tema de Tatta Hitotsu no Koi 07.12.2006 *- Yorokobi no Uta PV Of tema de Tokkyu Tanaka 3 Go 06.06.2007 *- Keep the Faith PV '+ '''Making Of '''tema de Yukan Club 21.11.2007 *- ''LIPS '''PV + Making Of '''tema de 1 Pound no Fukuin 06.02.2008 *- DON’T U EVER STOP '''PV +''' Making Of 14.05.2008 *- White X’mas '''PV + Making Of '''03.12.2008 *- ONE DROP '''PV + Making Of '''tema de Kami no Shizuku 11.02.2009 *- RESCUE '''PV + Making Of '''tema de RESCUE ~ Tokubetsu Koudo Kyujotai 11.03.2009 *- Love Yourself '''PV + Making Of '''tema de Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge 10.02.2010 *- The D-Motion '''PV + Making Of '(promocionando la marca de celulares Docotomo DX) 10.02.2010 *- Going! '''PV '+ '''Making Of '''tema musical para el programa "Going! Sports & News" 12.05.2010 *- N.M.P. (NO MORE PAIN) '''PV +''' Making Of 16.08.2010 aprox. *- Change Ur World '''PV + Making Of '17.11.2010 *- Ultimate Wheels '''PV '+ Making Of 02.02.2011 *- White '''PV +''' Making Of 18.05.2011 *- Run For You PV + 'Making Of '03.08.2011 *-BIRTH '''PV '''tema de Yokai Ningen Bem 30.11.2011 *-Star Rider '''PV '''tema para Suzuki Solio BLACK & WHITE CM Japan 4 KAT-TUN *NOTA: 'YOU. Bokura no Machi de y Yorokobi no Uta no tienen '''Making Of' *- To the limit PV '''+ Making of 27.06.2012 * - Fumetsu no Scrum ( solo de Tanaka Koki)'''pv + 'making of '12.09.2012 * - Expose y conect and go ( solo de Nakamaru Yuichi) 'pv '+ 'making of '06.02.2013 * - FACE to Face (tama para la película "Ore Ore" de Kamenashi Kazuya ) 'pv '+ 'making of '(solo de Taguchi Junnosuke) 15.05.2013 * * Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:Johnny's Entertainment